unstoppablembersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:YellowPenguin37/*facepalm* WHY?!?!
So yesterday, during Spanish, I noticed this guy who's kinda-but-not-really-my-friend had a piece of fuzz in his hair. He sits in front of me, so I was really distracted and just staring that fuzz. Then, I told him about it, and he attempted - and failed - to get it out. I told him it was still in his hair, and then, he asked me to get it out for him. I didn't want to touch his hair (he puts wax or something in it, it's always sticking up in a "mohawk" - his hair's way to short for a real one), so since right after he said that, he tried - and failed - to get it out again, I just said, "Um, it's gone now," and he actually believed me. Then, since that little piece of fuzz was STILL in his hair, I was just staring at it, and it was really distracting! After that, we had period 1 (the schedule was really messed up b/c of the MSA - 7th and 8th grade took Reading on Wednesday and Thursday, we 6th graders took Math today and we're continuing on Monday. Then on Tuesday and Wednesday, the 7th and 8th graders have Math and on Thursday and Friday, we have Reading. We were supposed to have Reading on Monday and Tuesday, but it got moved 'cause there were two snow days), which meant I had PE, but I was still thinking about that piece of fuzz, and when school was over, I walked over to him (after getting my backpack from my locker), and saw that the fuzz was still there. I don't know if it was still there today, 'cause I didn't have the time to look, but if it was, I would've failed the MSA, 'cause I would've been thinking about that STUPID LITTLE PIECE OF FUZZ. I think I did pretty well, though, since all 6th graders took the MSA that's designed for Math 6, and I'm in IM, aka Investigations in Mathematics, which is 8th grade math. But, for the first part, there were 46 minutes for questions 1-25, and when I finished, there were 20 minutes left (I'm pretty much always the first or second to finish, so during the MSA, I'm usually just sitting there bored for half of it, watching the clock. There are only so many times you can play tic-tac-toe and hangman by yourself!), so I thought about that piece of fuzz. For the second portion, there were 47 minutes for questions 26-50, and when I finished there were 18 minutes left, and I was actually desperate enough to start playing tic-tac-toe and hangman by myself, which I do every year. But the MSA (Maryland School Assessment, I think) is only 3rd-8th grade, and next year it's getting replaced by the PARCC (I dunno - or care - what that stands for, so don't ask), and this year people got "randomly chosen" to take a field test for it - I'm the genius who figured out it wasn't actually random, it was just if you didn't take the MSA last year (so if you moved or went to private school - I went to a GT school, so even though I didn't go to a feeding school for my school, since I took the MSA since 3rd grade, I'm taking it this year), you got "randomly chosen" to take the PARCC. It was just something I noticed, but it's right. Am I a genius, or am I a genius? Category:Blog posts